Here Goes Nothing
by Moyida
Summary: A crossover between ParaNorman and Monster House. Its Normans first year at Blithe Hollow High, and he becomes interested in the new student from who knows where. Rated M for language, and mature themes for later on
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. **  
A/N: I hope to be updating at least once a week, and the first chapter is quite slow, just trying to introduce the story, I think. This is my first fan fiction so enjoy!

* * *

Norman Babcock wasn't exactly the normal teenager that he led on to be. The introverted boy rarely told anybody that he could see, as well as talk to the dead. Although he saved his small town of Blithe Hollow three years ago, people still were not so accepting of his gift. So he figured he should just keep to himself to spare him of the negative attention. Today was his first day at Blithe Hollow High as a freshman, but he didn't feel anymore nervous than he normally would on any other school day. As isolated as he seems, Norman is more of an observer, and likes the company of himself better than with an actual person. With the acception of Neil. They were still friends, and they have only gotten closer since the events from the sixth grade.

Norman pulled his bag over his shoulder and left his house to walk to school, engaging in a few conversations with people who used to live and breathe, like he did. Though they are dead, Norman felt comfortable in their presence. Needless to say, he was better at connecting with the dead than with the living, and even though Norman seemed lonely and depressed, he was never actually alone, there was almost always someone to talk to be it dead or alive.

"Hey Norman!" A voice came from the crowd of people in front of the school, and Norman turned his head in the direction it came from. He was slightly confused, wondering who was calling his name, but it wasnt long before Neil came stumbling out of the crowd with a huge smile on his face. "We're high schoolers now!" The red head beamed at Norman, if anything, Neil was excited enough for the both of them.

"I guess so." Was all he could think to say. Norman obviously didn't reciprocate the excitedness, but tried to hide it.

"What's your homeroom?" Neil asked, pulling out his own schedule so the two could compare what classes they had.

"Room 203, whats yours?" Norman asked as they walked into the building to go to their homeroom, probably for some introduction on the transition from middle to high school.

Blithe Hollow was a small town, and being an observer, Norman has seen everyone's face at least once, and most of the people knew eachother or were at least aquainted. That made walking through the halls less intimidating, well for Norman that is. Neil was walking like an excited puppy, and he couldnt help but smile.

"We should meet here after this class to help eachother find our classes!" Neil pointed to the ground. They stood in front of the door to Neil's homeroom, Norman thought it would be polite to walk him to his room since he didnt know the building well. Neither did Norman, but he had a grasp of the door numbers.

Norman nodded, agreeing to meet up. "Okay. See ya." He waved as he turned to walk and find his own room. He saw the room number when they were walking, so he only had to walk where needed.

He entered the room, seeing that people were already sitting at tables with their friends from middle school. Then there was a new face that Norman hadnt seen before. The guy was sitting alone at a table in the middle of the classroom, with both earbuds in and he was doodling on a piece of paper in front of him. Norman was curious, but not enough to walk up to the new guy and talk to him. Instead he walked to the back of the class and sat at an empty table, not taking anything out, but setting his arms on the table and laying his head on them.

Norman started to drift to sleep when the bell rang, waking him up. He sat up and looked to the front of the classroom, seeing a male teacher get up from their desk to stand at the front of the room. The teacher began introducing himself. Mr. Thomas. From what the teacher sounded like, Norman was glad he only had this teacher for homeroom, he sounded like a prick that wouldnt listen to anyones opinion but his own. As the man continued talking, Norman noticed that the new kid had put away the earbuds.

"Alright, now, if you're in your homeroom class, congradulations, you're in the right room. If you're here for first period, you're in the wrong room." Mr. Thomas said, pacing back and forth in front of the room.

"Shit." Norman was probably the only one to hear this, but after the teacher explained, the unfamiliar boy muttered and shrugged his backpack on, leaving the classroom without another word. Norman felt a bit bummed out, there was a new person in Blithe Hollow, and he didnt even get his name, but surely he would come across it sometime later.

The rest of the period was uneventful, the topic was based soley around the fact that if you failed any class in your freshman year you might as well drop out. Probably not that direct, but it was hinting at something like that.

"Did you know theres a new kid?" Norman asked once Neil came out of his classroom.

"Yeah, his name is DJ!" Norman was appaled that he was probably the last to figure this out. "From what I heared hes pretty cool." Neil started walking, not stopping to wait for Norman to catch up the few steps he'd taken.

After Neil said that, Norman thought instantly that the new kid would form with the 'cool kids'. Which didnt bother him, just made him more curious about this guy.

The day went by pretty quickly, and by the end of fifth period, Norman was thinking about how he would have to get used to the stairs that were on the routes of his classes. During passing period, Norman found himself walking alone this time. It wasnt that hard to find his classroom, so it didnt really bother him. Sixth period was Algebra II, which was advanced so he figured not many other freshmen would be in there. He saw the door and headed in that direction, but turned his head when someone walking faster than him passed and entered the door. Norman recognized the red black and white stripped shirt, and he smiled. DJ walked into the room, and Norman entered not long after that.

There was a seating chart on the projector, and Norman sat in his assigned seat, waiting for a student named 'Zack' to come and sit next to him. While he waited, he took out a notebook and a pencil from his backpack and sat quietly.

The bell had rung, and the seat next to Norman was still empty. The teacher had begun talking, this teacher was female, and adressed herself as Mrs. Peterson. While she was explaining the learning targets, a student walked in.

"Finally decided to show up, Zack?" The teacher teased. In response, Zack put his hand up and walked to the seat next to Norman. Mrs. Peterson just continued her lecture on the rules.

"Hey, I've never seen you around, you new here or something?" Zack nudged Norman with his elbow, and he looked at the blonde haired man.

"Uh, no. I'm just a freshman." Norman whispered, not wanting to get caught talking while the teacher was talking. Zack had blonde hair and blue eyes, and was quite the ladies man from what Norman heared. He was also the quarterback of the football team, which in retrospect wasnt a high position because they were just the small town team that occasionally won, but never made it to state.

"Are you like a brainyack or something?" Obviously not the brightest crayon in the box, but Norman didnt know how to reply to that, thinking a 'yes' would be too arrogant, whereas a 'no' would put himself down. Replying wasnt a problem when Zack kept talking. "Nothing wrong with that, we'll just pass this class together." Norman chuckled and smiled, wondering if he had just signed a verbal contract to let him copy during tests. Most likely, but that wasnt a big issue, helping a lost cause, he thought.

Mrs. Peterson dragged out the intro lesson, and assigned a worksheet, giving the students an extra fifteen minutes to work on it until the last bell rang. The room was filled with inside voices, and Norman found the problems quite easy. The boy sitting next to him was quiet, but it didnt last long before he started talking.

"So, whats your name?" The man asked, making Norman look up and engage in conversation.

"I'm Norman." He felt it would be pointless to ask what his name was.

"I have a proposition." Norman tried to hide his confusion, but failed. To be honest, he didnt think that Zack knew a word that big, let alone the meaning, but Norman continued to listen. "Well, since you seem quiet, I'm thinking you've never been to a party, and probably because it's the first day of your freshman year, whatever." That was true. In middle school there were parties, but they would be nothing like a high school one, not that he's been to any in the past, he just assumed. "But I'll bring you around to some in exchange for you letting me copy your homework, or any quizzes or whatever." Norman would've just accepted to do it without anything in exchange, but it was a normal thing for teenagers to party right? After a few seconds of silence, Zack stuck his hand out to shake on it. "We gotta deal?"

Norman thought for a quick second before reaching out and shaking hands with Zack. "Yeah, sure." Though he was internally scared of what he had got himself into, he just returned to his worksheet and finished it, then he slid it onto Zacks desk politely.

"Thanks man." Which sounded more genuine than Norman expected. Zack was a senior, and by the looks of it, he was ready to be out and graduate into the real world, but he wasnt as stoked about the work. Norman was glad he could help, he was even getting something in return, which was still questionable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot**

**A/N: **So I haven't been updating on a regular basis, but here is the second chapter. I also began writing the third, so hopefully that will come to light soon.

Warning for underage drinking, and drugs. (Just MDMA)

* * *

Norman sat around Neil and his friends during lunchtime. He managed to stay quiet, but would occasionally add in his thoughts. It was finally friday, and Norman was relieved. There was nothing planned for the weekend, but watching old horror movies was better than sitting through classes all day.

"Right Norman?" Neil nudged the boy with his elbow. He was staring into space and only had a few seconds to think.

"Uh, yeah, right." He tried to cover up the fact that he wasnt paying attention, but was saved when the bell rung. Norman got up and said goodbye to Neil and the others, then left for his next class.

Norman got to his Algebra class during the beginning of passing period so he sat there with his notebook out and doodled on the cover. His solitude was interrupted when Zack loudly entered and immediately started a conversation.

"Are you ready for the test Norm?" The blonde said, out of breath. He must have been rough housing in the halls, not even Norman would be that out of breath geting to a class thats on the first floor.

"I guess so." Norman replied.

"Well good," Zack sat down and leaned in, causing Norman to shift away a little. "Cause there's a party tonight and I'll bring you along."

Norman furrowed his eyebrows, that had nothing to do with the test, but then he looked back at Zack, who looked pretty excited to be his mentor, and Norman decided to play it cool. "Oh, um, okay." He refrained from asking any questions, feeling like he would seem clueless, though in all actuality, he was.

"Alrighty! Who's ready to start this test?" The teacher said with too much excitement for the conditions.

* * *

_Friday night, and you're going to your first party. _Norman looked at his reflection in the mirror after he finished brushing his teeth. Of course he'd seen the typical high school parties in movies, but he doubted they were the same. Norman would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. The only person he would really know was Zack, and maybe recognize a few of his friends.

As he headed down the stairs, Norman caught a glimpse of his parents feet tangled in eachother, on the couch hidden in the living room. Though it was realitively quiet, Norman cringed and hurried to the front door. "I'm leaving with some friends, I might be back tonight, I dont know." He shouted before walking out, not waiting for a response. Zack had texted him, letting him know he was outside waiting for him.

What was waiting was a realitively new four door sedan, Zack sitting in front, his girlfriend in the passenger seat, and an unfamiliar face in the back. The radio was cranked up loud enough that you could almost feel the bass as you approached it. Norman climbed in back and Zack turned the music down slightly.

"Hey Norm, this is Rachael," Zack introduced his girlfriend first, who Norman had already known, "And this is Jessica, her friend." Zack held his hand in the direction of the other girl in the car. Jessica waved faintly with a smile on her face.

"I'm Norman," Norman smiled back as he buckeled up. Zack turned to face forward, starting to drive into the dark.

* * *

Once they arrived at the house, you could tell it was a party. When Norman got out of the car he could already hear the music coming from inside. "Are you ready, buddy?" Zack layed one solid pat on Normans back before walking up to the front door, tequila bottle in hand. All Norman could reply with was a nervous chuckle, but he follwed him anyways.

Jessica walked next to Norman, her posture and poise mimicked Rachaels, meaning that they were confident, much more confident than Norman. They were greeted by a girl with dark hair, who looked like she stumbled to open the door, and after a few words, Norman entered along with the small group.

Norman followed to the kitchen, where plenty of bottles were set up on the counter. As Zack added the one he had to the plethora of alcohol bottles, he grabbed two red plastic cups, handing one in the direction of Norman. As Rachael and Jessica served themselves, Norman just watched. There was nothing going through his head, and he was quite possibly the only clueless one there.

"So, what do you like?" Zack asked, trying to get Norman to do something besides stand there.

"I dont know, I've never really drank before." Norman shouted over the music. With a childlike smirk, Zack grabbed a bottle with a dark liquid in it and tipped it into normans cup, but only about a half inch form the bottom, then filling his with the same amount.

"So this would be called a shot, which are usually out of small glasses, but these make due." Zack tipped his cup against Normans, "All in one go, buddy." Zack said before tipping the cup and gulping it down. Norman followed, furrowing his eyebrows at the strong taste, coughing after.

"What was that?" Norman asked with a slightly sour look still on his face. He was surprised that people would drink something with such a strong alcohol content.

"Whiskey, it'll put some hair on your chest." Zack chuckled and poured another for them both. Norman was still cooling his throat from the first, but drank when Zack did to attempt to keep up. The second time around wasn't as bad because Norman knew what it would taste like. Zack took a deep breath and 'woohoo'd' shortly after lowering his cup. The hard bass that was shaking through the house had just picked up a new beat after the drop, and it seemed that more people were dancing now.

Jessica and Rachael were gone, in an attempt to spot one of them, Norman looked around from where he was standing. It was useless so Norman gave up and turned to talk to Zack, but stopped mid sentence when he noticed that he was gone as well.

Norman raised an eyebrow at his situation, but looked down at his cup and thought, _what the hell, why not? _As he grabbed a bottle and poured some into his cup, this time it was clear and he saw the bottle was had the label vodka on it. With a shrug, he grabbed a 2 liter of soda and poured some of that in his cup too.

As the song came to an end the large crowd died down, making the living room more visible from where he was standing. Sitting on the coffee table was a tall hookah with three hoses extending out to the couch, which was big enough to seat six people, but only four were sat on it. One of the people Norman recognized as DJ, wearing the same red, black, and white striped shirt. Only this time he was also wearing blacked out shades, and a chilled grin kept its place on his face as he talked to the others. Something about this guy intrigued Norman, possibly because he just moved to town. DJ had his arms on the back of the couch, girls on either side of him. One placed a bright blue pill in the middle of her tongue and moved her hand to the back of DJ's neck, getting his attention. The guy turned and eyed her tongue before leaning in, pressing his to the pill and pulling away from her after a brief kiss. DJ showed the pill between his teeth then swallowed it, tipping his head back.

Norman raised an eyebrow, thinking that was an unusual thing to do, but was caught off guard when he felt his hand intertwine fingers with another, leading him to the middle of the dining room where the crowd of people were dancing. Norman looked at the girl who brought him out from the kitchen, he was surprised to see Jessica smiling back at him, her cheeks flush. She parted their hands and started dancing, rolling her hips in unison with the music. Norman hadn't realized he was staring at her until Jessica pulled their bodies close, her arms finding their way around his neck. Norman could feel the alcohol start to warm up his stomach, and he was feeling slightly tingly.

The two didn't exchange words, Jessica just let her arms off of Norman and began grinding herself against him. Norman didn't know what to think when Jessica turned, nor when she initiated them grinding against eachother. With the music, the atmosphere, and the alcohol in his system, Norman was enjoying himself.

But then Jessica stopped and turned back to face Norman, placing her hands on his chest. "I don't feel so-" She moved one hand to cover her mouth as she ran, presumably to the bathroom, and Norman followed her. Sure enough she was in the bathroom with the door closed. From what Norman heard it wasn't going well in there, to check on her he tried to open the door, but Jessica had locked it.

"Jessica, are you okay?" Norman asked after knocking at the door. A weak reassurance from the bathroom was a good sign and he let out a breath of relief, thank god she didn't die. He took a big swig from his cup and sat against the door, sliding down until he was sitting on the ground. The faint sounds of vomiting from the bathroom were about to make Norman sick, so he got up sortly after and walked back out to the dining room, where people were still dancing. He stood in a slightly less crowded spot and took a long sip from his drink.

When Norman lowered his cup, he almost spit out his last sip. He was now staring at his reflection in the blacked out shades of the new kid. Normans eyebrows raised slightly, and the corner of DJ's mouth curled into a half smirk. Norman felt his face heating up, and he did what he thought would avoid a conversation, he walked away. There was no way of knowing if DJ was going to talk to him, but Norman wasn't ready. _Why did I just walk away? _He asked himself in his head. There wasnt a destination he was walking to, until he saw that the bathroom door was still closed.

After a soft knock at the door, Norman asked if Jessica was doing okay.

"COPS! EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES, COPS ARE ON THE WAY!" A voice started shouting from the second level of the house, and after a few seconds, the crowd started moving out and various other people were shouting. Norman paniked for a second, but found it was in his best interest to dip from the party. So after downing what was left in his cup, he carefully set it on a surface and started making his way out of the house.


End file.
